The present invention relates generally to electronic communications, and more particularly to monitoring user interest to suggest an alternative subject line.
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol used by a receiving network. On the Internet, computers may communicate with other computers. Information travels between computers over the Internet through a variety of languages, commonly referred to as protocols. A set of protocols used on the Internet is called the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). When a user sends a message or retrieves information from another computer, the TCP/IP protocols make the transmission possible. At their most basic level, these protocols establish the rules for how information passes through the Internet.
The Internet has revolutionized the way we communicate. Consisting of millions of private and public networks of local to global scope, the Internet has enabled and accelerated new forms of human interactions through electronic messaging, Internet forums, and social networking. As the most rapidly adopted form of communication to date, electronic messaging is utilized in both personal and business environments. One example of electronic messaging is electronic mail (e-mail). E-mail is an extremely popular communication tool that allows people around the world send billions of messages every day. Users are able to share experiences, cultivate knowledge, and stay connected with family and friends. In the business environment, e-mail may be used to develop ideas, foster work relationships, collaborate globally, and keep employees at all levels of business informed.